


The Barista and The Bookworm

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Lalonde was a simple high school girl. She went to her local high school every day, spent hours sitting through classes, some of which she loved, some of which she liked, some of which she hated. She was a junior, having spent her first two years with the same few friends. However, Dave and John both graduated, and her ex-girlfriend Kanaya moved away. She still kept in contact with them over the internet, but she didn't have anyone to talk to during class.

As she packed her bag for the first day of the school year, she was a bit worried about her social career. Her above-average intelligence always intimidated the other students. She could handle not having people to talk to, but she was more concerned about the incessant bullying that comes with it. Her mind flashed back to when she first met Kanaya.

Rose was walking home from a particularly hard day, and decided to cross the football field in order to get home sooner. This proved to be a bad idea, as when she was crossing the field, she was called out to by the captain of the football team, Jack Noir.

"Yo, fresh," he yelled. "Why don't you come over here?"

Rose, as mentioned earlier, wasn't stupid. She knew the best course of action was to keep walking. However, she underestimated how fast a football player can be. Him and his friends caught up with ease, and he grabbed her arm.

"C'mon, talk to me," he said, turning her towards him. "What are you, queer?"

 _"Ugh, his breath smells terrible,"_ Rose thought. She was right. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Let me go," she said, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

"Give me a kiss first," he said, showing his unhealthy yellow teeth. He yanked her arm hard, pushing her against him.

"Get off of me," Rose said, getting louder. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

Just when Rose started to lose hope, she heard someone running up from behind Jack. Jack's head lurched forward as he was punched from behind. The other two players stared at him, dumbfounded, as he fell to the ground. The striking woman had had punched him stood between them, her face framed by her red hair.

"Do either one of you boys want to get punched to?" she asked, staring intensely, daring either jock to make a move. The ran off in opposite directions, terrified by her.

 _"God she's hot,"_ thought Rose.

"Are you alright?" the girl said, her voice strong, yet poised, like an athlete. "Here, let me help you up," she said, holding her hand out.

Rose hadn't even realized she had fallen. She was to enamored by the girl who had just saved her. She felt blood rush to her cheeks as she took the outstretched hand. She noticed how warm it was, and blushed even more. She stood up, and got a good look at her savior. Her body was slim, yet muscular. Despite the fact that she just beat the crap out of a god-knows how strong football player, she was still dressed like a goddess. She had on a fashionable red skirt and a shirt with a symbol on it, zodiac maybe?

"I'm Kanaya," she said.

"What," Rose said. She was still a little shocked from what had happened.

"I said I'm Kanaya," the new girl giggled.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Rose," Rose spouted out nervously. "Thank you, for saving me. I-I don't know how to thank you."

Kanaya looked down at the unconscious body. "Yeah, we probably want to get out of here before he wakes up." She turned her head to Rose. "You can let go of my hands now," she said quietly.

"What? Oh!" Rose said, realizing she was still holding Kanaya's hand. She pulled hers away nervously. "Yeah, I, yeah," she stammered, tucking a blonde hair behind her ear.

Rose was snapped out of her flashback as she heard her mother call to her.

"Rosie, are you ready for school yet?" she called.

"No mother, I have been spending my time practicing witchcraft," she responded sarcastically.

She actually wasn't done packing. She still needed a book to read when classes went to slowly. She swore to herself when she realised that she hadn't picked up a new book over the summer. Now she would have to buy a new one.  
"C'mon," her mother yelled from downstairs. "I don't have to drive you, I can make you walk."  
Rose was going to make some snarky comment about drunk driving, but decided to hold her tongue.  
"It's going to be a long school year," she muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose hated high school. Her first day had been so tedious. There were the old teachers, like her english teacher, the trying to hard to be cool teachers, like her chemistry teacher. In fact, the only teacher she had that she liked was her gym teacher. He was actually Dave's father. All of her other teachers annoyed her to no end. She was going to go shopping at the bookstore before she went home. She quickly texted her mother that she'd be home late, and stepped into the store.  
Rose couldn't help but smile as she walked inside the building. She loved books. Seeing row after row of them filled her with glee. In the back was a small coffee shop, Mug Life. Although she found the name very cheesy, they have some fine coffee. 

She moved through the rows of shelves, looking for something to catch her eye. Eventually she rested on an interesting looking book by an author she had never heard of before. The summary looked interesting, and it was a decent size, so she decided to buy it. After she paid for the novel, she didn't feel like going home. So, she decided to have a cup of coffee.

She got into line, behind a shorter woman. Her head was buried in her book, so she didn't even notice the baristas change. The skinny boy left his post, and was replaced by a tall, well built girl. 

"Can I help you?" the female server said. Rose looked up from her book, surprised by the pretty voice. She blushed a little when she saw the barista. She was tall, with dark skin. Her hair was tucked back in her cap, but Rose could see bright green streaks dyed in. She was well built, with toned muscles. Rose blushed even deeper when she saw her server's large breasts. 

"Uh, hi," Rose said nervously. "Can I get a large black coffee?"

"Sure!" the new girl said cheerfully. She started ringing up Rose's order. "Say, don't I know you?" she inquired.

"I don't think so," Rose answered. To be fair, she barely payed attention to those sitting around her in class.

"No, we have english together," the cashier said. Rose decided to read her name tag, so I wouldn't have to keep coming up with synonyms for barista. Her name was Jade. "It's Rose, right?" 

"Yeah," Rose answered.

"I sit right behind you, how didn't you notice me?" Jade teased playfully.

"Guess I'm not very observant," she said quickly, trying to end the conversation.

Jade smiled, making Rose feel very warm inside. She hadn't felt like that in a while.

"Well, I'd better send you through, before you start holding up the line," Jade said. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rose responded with a bit too much enthusiasm. "You will."

When Rose got home that afternoon, she had a lot to think about. So, she went straight upstairs and locked her bedroom door. Her books and her laptop were up there, so what more did she need? She changed out of her clothes into an old tee shirt and some lounging pants, then lay down on her bed. She thought back to when she first developed feelings for Kanaya. 

It was the day after they had first met. Kanaya had offered Rose a seat at her lunch table. Rose sat down next to her, across from two boys. One of them had white hair, and a red jacket on. The other had black hair, and a bright blue sweater on.  
"Rose, this is Dave, Kanaya pointed to the white-haired one. "And this is his boyfriend John." The second one waved nervously at her. "Guys, this is Rose. She's going to be sitting with us from now on." 

After that intial conversation, there were the arbitraury "get to know you" topics. Honestly, Rose couldn't tell you what the boys said. The whole time, she was focused on Kanaya. Yeah, Rose knew she was cute before, but now she saw all the intrests and opinions they shared, and she started to develop feelings. 

As Rose was reminising, she started to think about how beautiful Kanaya was. When she did, her hand found its way down into her pants.

She thought about the way her ex's hair would always frame her face, and she ran a hand down entrance. She remembered the feel of Kanaya's soft lips on hers, and she put a finger in. She thought about how often she had wanted to fuck her, but Kanaya wanted to wait. She began pumping in and out of herself. She imagined Kanaya, her mouth in an "o" shape, as Rose licked her most delicate areas. She could feel herself nearing climax now. As she pushed herself over the edge, an unexpected thought came into her head. The barista from today, naked on her bed, licking her tender breasts. Rose bucked her hips as orgasmed, picturing herself fucking that girl into oblivion. She sat there, breathing heavily. What was wrong with her?


End file.
